Jara
Jara (J/'erome and M/'ara) is the pairing of Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke. It is revealed that Jerome has strong feelings for Mara; however, he never really tried to break her and Mick up. Jerome asks her out but she turns him down due to not having solved "the whole Mick equation." Jerome told Mara a lot of things about his past, which seems to be a subject he likes to avoid with others which means that he trusts her to keep it a secret. He also told her how his parents left him to 'rot' there .They might date now because Mick has left for Australia. They pretended to date in order to make Mick jealous. During that Jerome kissed her twice to pretend to make him jealous when he really just wanted to kiss her. Rivals: Mickra, Patrome, Jamber and Nerome. This pairing is rarely known as Marome (Ma/ra and Je'/rome') and Jera (Je/rome and Ma/'ra'). Link to the Jara Gallery, Jara Videos and Jara Fanfictions. Jara Moments Season 1 Moments House of Secrets / House of Attitude *In a lesson Jerome sits behind Mara. *When Mara says “And Joy’s just gone? That really is weird.” Jerome is nodding his head like her agrees with Mara. *Mara sits next to Jerome at the dining table. *When Jerome throws food at Alfie, Jerome and Mara laugh but then both get food thrown at them by Alfie. *The next morning Mara and Jerome sit next to each other again at breakfast. * Mara tells Jerome off for be insensitive about Joy’s disappearance. * When Mara says she feels mean about not making Nina welcome, Jerome pulls a face at her. * When Mara turns around, Jerome steals food off her plate. * In the school photo, Mara is standing near Jerome. * When Mara says “You're Mr. Flemings replacement,” Jerome looks away from Mr. Winkler and pulls a face. * After the night of Nina going up into the attic, Jerome and Mara sit next to each other at breakfast. House of Agendas / House of Keys *When Mara and Patricia enter the living room, Mara gives Jerome a little look. *When Mara and Amber are on the football field, Mara is looking at Jerome and vice-versa. *At Dinner they sit together. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Mara and Jerome sit next to each other at breakfast. *Mara looks at Jerome whilst she’s in the kitchen during the party. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Jerome is staring at Mara and after a few seconds, he realizes she's cheating for Mick. *Jerome mouths the words "Mara, Mara, Mara" and shakes his head in disapproval. *Jerome goes into the girls' bathroom and listens to Mara and Patricia's conversation. *Jerome blackmails Mara by telling her that he will tell Mrs. Andrews that she cheated. *Jerome gives her a huge list of chores to do. *They pair up for a drama exercise where the pair must say, "I love you" to express their true emotions. *After observing Jerome and Mara, Mr. Winkler comments that he likes their emotion in the exercise, despise. House of Identity / House of Emergency *When Mara comes in with her new look, Jerome looks shocked. *Jerome faces Mara and says “Didn’t you used to be Mara?!” like he was disappointed that she had changed and liked her the way she was. *When Mrs. Andrews walks into the class room you can still see Jerome looking at Mara. *Jerome pulls a face of disgust when Mara puts chewing gum behind her ear. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Jerome tricks Mara when they are pulling the prank. *Jerome asks Mara if she wanted to hang out with him and Alfie today. *Alfie asks if Jerome likes Mara. *Jerome says "No she's the ice queen! icy queen of ice" and Alfie just shakes his head in a "yeah, right" movement (possible Jara shipper) *Mara is sitting next to Jerome. *Jerome tells Mara that his parents don't visit a lot. *Mara wants to comfort him, but he leaves. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Mara apologizes to him about bringing up his parents. *Instead of becoming upset or angry Jerome opens up to Mara. *Mara says "Who'd have thought it, you have a sensitive side!" *Jerome throws up jelly beans trying to catch them in his mouth to impress Mara. *She laughs and says, "That should really be an Olympic event". *He and Mara are playing chess and Mara says that he is good, and that she is not surp rised. *Mara invites him to join the chess team but Jerome says its lame. *When Jerome said the chess club was lame, she responded, "That's more like the Jerome I know and love". *Jerome ditches Alfie for Mara and Mara looks a bit surprised about it. *Jerome nominates Mara for class president. *Alfie teases Jerome about liking Mara the whole episode and Jerome never denies the comment. *Jerome looks jealous that Mick and Mara have the same numbers. House of Time / House of Aliens *Jerome puts up posters of Mara. *He asks her out on a lunch date. *Jerome calls her pretty and smart. *He says she deserves him, not Mick. *However, Mara became offended by this. Jerome immediately takes it back, but still meant what he said, so Mara left him. *When Mick surprises Mara at school by coming back, Jerome looks very upset. *Jerome flinches when Mara calls Mick her Boyfriend. House of Masks / House of Pursuit *Jerome asks if Mara would "fancy" watching a movie with him. *Mara was about to say yes when Mick asked her to go on a walk with him. *Later that night, Jerome asks her again, but she says she can't because Mick was doing something romantic for her *When Mara says Mick and her are back on, Jerome looks really upset. *Jerome sees Mick setting up a dinner date for Mara, with candles, and tells Victor about it. *When Mara confronts Jerome about putting up the posters of Amber, Jerome tells her about how his parents left him at the school "to rot". *Mara tries to comfort Jerome by holding onto his arm. *Jerome doesn't lie to her when Mara asks if Mick was seeing someone else when he was in California, even though he really wants to. *Jerome says Mara brings out the best in him. *Jerome asks Mara if she confronted Mick about the letter. House of Bribes / House of Venom *Jerome tells Mara about Mick rigging the election; this shows how much he cares about her feelings. *Jerome was listening and watching Mara and Mick fight about the elections. *Jerome looks concerned when Mara leaves to talk to the teachers. *At first when Mara and Mick talk about their relationship, Jerome looks a bit shocked. *When Mara says "We're finished" to Mick her eyes drift of over to Jerome. *Jerome looks really happy when Mara and Mick break up and says to Amber "now that's what I call a result" with a ready hand to get a high five. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Mara and Mick get back together and they kiss. Jerome is standing in the room as this happens and looked very jealous. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of ForeverHouse of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Jerome looks at Mara when Mick is spinning her around. *Mara is worried about where everyone is at prom so she's even worried about Jerome. Season 2 Moments *On the House of Anubis web page, in the Connections tab, it says that Jerome is crushing on Mara, and Mara might be crushing on Jerome. House of Spirits / House of Blackmail *Jerome says, when Mick and Mara were leaving for the movie, that Mara would tell what will happen all the time and Mara looks a bit worried, but Mick just says "Shut up, Clarke!" *Mara seemed a bit jealous when Jerome said he was holding a picture of his ex-girlfriend. *Jerome then says he can't stand the sight of his ex-girlfriend and quickly sits down for class. House of Rivals / House of Faces *Jerome tells Mara he can deny her nothing. .House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *Jerome seemed to try to genuinely comfort Mara before Mick came down the hall. *Jerome and Mara give each other a "pop quiz" about their personal lives in the hall. Jerome asked Mara about breaking up with Mick and Mara asked Jerome about when he'd start looking for his father. *Mara tells Jerome that she may be interfering, but she wants to stop him from doing something he may regret. House of Protection / House of Letters *Mara helps Jerome hire a private investigator. *Mara is very concerned by Jerome's reaction to a letter from his father to his mother. House of Who? / House of Fraud *Mara is concerned when she finds out about Jerome's father. *Poppy interrupts them and asks if Mara and Jerome are an item, after denying it, Mara leaves the two to talk alone. *Mara knows something's up with Jerome's "Donkey Day." *When Mara finds out about the scam, she threatens to let the "donkey out of the bag." *Jerome chases after her. House of Chance / House of Divides *Mara tries to teach Jerome a lesson about scamming his classmates by making him donate all the Donkey Day money *Mara is concerned when Jerome is trying to finish the carrot eating challenge that Eddie out him up to. *Mara checks on Jerome while he's feeling ill to make sure he's learned his lesson and to tell him he did a good thing. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Mara and Jerome walk together in the hall and discuss his father and Jerome's debt. *It seems to be implied that Jerome hasn't even told Alfie about his father and that only Mara and Poppy know. House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu *Jerome is suspicious when he sees Mara talking to Poppy in the library. *Jerome asks Mara to help him hide from Nina and Joy. *Jerome only gives Joy and Nina's money back after Mara tells him to. *Jerome doesn't appear entirely convinced when Mara tells him the letter is from Mick and questions her about it until Nina interrupts them. House of Hoods / House of Deceit *Jerome is very upset with Mara for helping Poppy write to their father. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Mara apologizes to Jerome and he tells her that his father wants to see him. *Jerome says he didn't want to tell Mara he was going to see his father in case he chickened out. *Mara offers to go as moral support when Jerome goes to see his dad. *Mara goes with Jerome to the prison and Jerome's father mistakes them for a couple. *When Jerome decides he can't talk to his father, Mara talks him down and convinces him to stay. *Jerome's father says that Mara and Jerome are good together, despite not being a couple. House of Pendulums / House of Impasse *Jerome buys flowers for Mara and thanks her for being his rock. *Jerome gives Mara a hug. *Mara gets angry with Jerome when he can't tell her why he won't tell Poppy. *Mara asks if the flowers will squirt water from them *Jerome says no but if she was allergic he would have gotten her plastic flowers *Mara says she'll keep the flowers House of Help / House of Phobias *Mara apologizes to Jerome for getting angry and promises to not ask about what he won't tell her again. *Mara gets offended when Jerome still won't tell her. *Jerome confides in Mara that his father wants him to do something that might get him in trouble. *Jerome tells Mara that Poppy found out about their father. *When Jerome says that he has to go back to the prison alone, Mara says it's a pity. *Jerome teases Mara, asking her if she misses him and she hesitates before saying no and giving a different explanation. *Jerome is smiling the whole time Mara struggles for an explanation. House of Dead-Ends / House of Webs *Mara tells Jerome that she's excited about her interview with Mr. Sweet. *Mara can tell something is wrong with Jerome *Jerome tells Mara about his father's task for him. *Mara is happy that Jerome is putting someone else before himself *Mara hugs Jerome. *Jerome, surprised, hugs her back and smiles to himself. *Mara teases Jerome, but then tells Jerome where the suit of armor is as they sit on the couch. Both smiling the whole time. House of Hacks / House of Stings *After meeting with Mrs. Andrews, Mara goes straight to see if Jerome got the gem yet. *Mara goes with Jerome to rinse off the gem. *Mara and Jerome work to take the sink apart together. *Jerome gets upset when Mara leaves to go interview Mr. Sweet instead of helping him. House of Double-Cross / House of Wires *Mara goes with Jerome to put the gem back in the shield, but they discover it is gone. House of Evidence / House of Genius *Mara sits with Jerome and Alfie during science class. *Jerome laughs when Alfie calls Mara boring. House of Accusations / House of Hasty *When Mara looks into the crowd for reassurance, Jerome is among the people she looks to. *Jerome hesitates and looks to Mara when Alfie tells him he needs to practice during a break in Mara's hearing. *Right before Mara got expelled, he came in with a very worried look on his face, and stood up the entire time Sweetie was talking. *Jerome looks very upset when he hears Mara was expelled. *Jerome defends Mara vehemently when she is expelled. House of Sorry / House of Hex *Jerome goes to comfort Mara. *Mara gets angry at Jerome because he wasn't there before Mr. Sweet expelled her. *Jerome tells Mara it isn't over until it's over. *When Mara is called to Sweety's office, Jerome says he can't just sit there and do nothing. *Jerome hugs Mara when he finds out she's staying. *Jerome is not upset with Mara when he finds out she told Poppy about the gem and the sheild. *Mara watches the tournament attentively Quotes Alfie: '''"'Bring on the new girls.' Looks like you are perfectly satisfied with the old ones!" '''Alfie: "Welcome to We-Love-Mara-Land population: Jerome." Jerome: "I guess you bring out the best in me, Mara Jaffray." Jerome: '''"Jaffray, I can deny you nothing." '''Jerome: (about the flowers) "They're for being a rock. I could not have visited my dad without you." Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings Category:Anubis House Residents